The Best Day Ever
by BloodDiamonds
Summary: Becca and her friend are going to Warped tour, all she wants to to is see her two favorite bands, Pierce The Veil and Black Veil Brides, but when she does some strange things happen. will her day be amazing or end terribly. Will the bands be able help her out with her situation?
1. Chapter 1

**This is more of a happy friendship story with some romantic parts thrown in. Some of the chapters are really long but I think everyone could enjoy this story. There are a few surprises along the way but I do think or hope that whoever reads this likes it. Please feel free to review it in anyway or let me know if you have any ideas for any other stories I should write. **

**Thank you! :) _Becca**


	2. Chapter 2 : The Morning Of

It was 4 am, and I was wide awake just waiting for it to get a bit brighter out so I could get up and get ready for Warped Tour. This year would be the first time I will have ever gone. ****

6 am, finally it was early enough to where I could get up and get ready. I had a could hours before we had to leave to pick up my best friend Kenzie, so I decided I could sit down and relax with a nice cup of coffee and a cigarette. I knew I had to wake my mom up around 8 so we could leave. (I didn't want to have to wait in line for ever and I didn't feel like doing the skip a line thing I read about.) ****

It was now just before 8 and I went to wake up my mother who was already dressed and drinking her coffee. She started to get a little aggravated since I had been counting down the hours, minuets, and seconds until this day. I snatched my phone off the table next to me and called Kenzie, just to make sure she was awake and ready to go, I didn't feel like waiting for her lazy ass all day. Before I had hung up I told her we would be there in about 20 minutes to get her and she swore she would be ready by the time we got to her house, I simply told her if she wasn't I would drag her out of her house either way, she laughed as always and said "Bye' as she hung up. My mom and I had a little time before we left so I started listening to Caraphernelia by Pierce The Veil, everyone knows I was infatuated by them, but not in the creepy way of course, I went back and forth from listening to Pierce The Veil and Black Veil Brides. They were my absolute favorite bands and I couldn't wait to meet them today. As we pulled out of my driveway to pick Kenzie up I thought "Damn, I'm going to see my favorite bands and get to meet there sexy asses. This is going to be the best fucking day EVER!"


	3. Chapter 3 : On Our Way

We were getting close to Kenzie's house, and she was already waiting on her front porch. She was just as big a fan as I was. We had become best friends after I had stayed back in seventh grade, I asked her if I could sit with her at lunch because I didn't know anyone in this grade and she being the amazing person she is, let me. We bonded instantly over lays baked BBQ chips our hatred for people. As time went on we knew we would forever be friends even on our bad days when we fought over the stupidest things, we would always be there for each other. Now it's our sophomore year in high school and our friendship is unbreakable. Anyways, back to the story.

We pulled into her driveway and before I could even call her she jumped up ran to my door, opened it and gave me a huge hug, as we always did. She opened the backdoor sat down and was bouncing in her seat, maybe she was too excited. Off we go to both our first times at Warped Tour.

****** AN: **** **this story is mostly fiction, I do have a bestfriend named Kenzie, I did go to warped tour, no I didn't get to meet the bands I wanted too, and I didn't take Kenzie with me.


	4. Chapter 4 : Let It Begin

The venue was so close now. We were following the signs to where my mother would drops us off, we finally arrived at the venue Kenzie and I said good bye to my mother, but my mom stopped me and told me to come to her window. She told me to stay out of trouble and to be safe and to keep in touch with her throughout the day. I told her I would text her in between shows and I would try to stay out of trouble. I was a walking fighter. I always got into some kind of trouble but never looked for it. Kenzie was the same way. We both knew how to handle ourselves. I hugged my mom goodbye and Kenzie and I were off.

Kenzie and I raced through people to get as close to the front of the line as we could. We still had a good hour before the doors opened. As we talked numerous people came up to us giving out free things, of course we took them, who wouldn't? we listened to the band that was playing outside the venue, they were pretty good. It was just getting us more pumped for what was inside. We watched as people lined up with cans, cell phones and money in hand for the skip a line booth. It honestly made no difference to us, we only had a few rows of people in front of us before the security guards.

It was the time. An announcer said the doors were opening and we took out our tickets and held out our drawstring Nike bags for the guard to check. After we both were through we ran frantically to find the set list. We wrote down every band we thought we would see, when they were playing and what stage. We starred each band we wanted to meet, there were only 5. Wallpaper, Black Veil Brides, Pierce The Veil, Sleeping With Sirens and NeverShoutNever. We went to their merch tents and asked what times the signings were and wrote those down too. The first band to play was Bring Me The Horizon. Oli Sykes didn't even start singing for the mosh pit to start. I hated mosh pits, im just not a fan of being pushed around. Kenzie on the other hand loved them, she was an adrenaline junkie. But I loved her anyways. Oli finally started to sing Shadow Moses, Kenzie's absolute favorite song. She stopped. Ran to me and belted out the whole song all while staring deeply into Oli's beautiful eyes. We were pretty close to the security bar so he could obviously see us and when he did, damn. He stepped up on the bar right in front of us and leaned down while singing. I swear Kenzie was going to faint. He winked at her and got back up on stage. This was going to be a long ass day.


	5. Chapter 5

Bring Me The Horizons show ended and we had about two hours until the next show and I was starting to get hot, I guess wearing a dark gray tee shirt wasn't the best idea. We walked around to the Vans tent and I bought a white Vans white tank with a colorful skull design on it, since I bought it I had a choice of a hat or backpack. I chose the hat which had a sunset scene on it with the word "Vans" on it. I loved it.

After that we went up to the stair at the venue that lead up to the amphitheater and sat down in a shaded area behind the fence at the top of the stairs. I knew I had already begin to burn (curse my Irish skin!) so I was smart and put sun screen all over especially my face because anyone who has ever gotten a bad burn on your face or shoulders you know it would hurt like hell. When I was done I pulled out my cigarettes and my cell. I lit one up and texted my mom. "_Hey mom, just finished with the first show and it was amazing! We're relaxing before the next show and Ill text you after that. Love you3_" She responded with "_That's great! Make sure to put the sunblock on and drink lots of water! It's really hot out so don't get overwhelmed. Be safe and Have fun 3_" As I read that I opened up my water bottle and took a long sip and put it back in my bag. I took another drag off my cigarette and said to Kenzie, "This is going to be one hell of a good day" she laughed and said "Hell fucking yes! Today is going to be the best day ever." We sat there for another hour and decided it would be a good idea to go to the next stage where Pierce The Veil would be playing. We ran to front row and held the security bar to secure our place in front. We had about 20 minutes before the show started so I decided to smoke another cigarette before it did. Kenzie smoked too but not as much as I did, not saying that I smoke a lot but compared to Kenzie I did. She really only took a drag here a drag there off of mine and that was that. As I put my cigarette out I saw the band members begin to come on stage I screamed so loud I thought my vocal cords would've snapped. I loved them all so much! Jaime because he was hysterical, Mike because who doesn't love a tatted pot head drummer? Tony because his eyes and smile were gorgeous and there was just something intriguing about him, and finally Vic. I loved him the most, not because he was the lead singer but because his voice was beautiful and soothing. I have always aspired to be a singer and he is one of few who inspire me to continue with that. They started to play the first chords of Bulletproof Love and I just looked at Kenzie and she already knew. This was by far my favorite song by them and I couldn't help but sing along, I knew every word anyways. I couldn't help but stare at Vic who was at least 10 feet away from me. There was something about him that I felt like he wasn't looking at me for a reason, I mean I know I'm just a fan mixed in with hundreds more but damn I'm right in front of him. As that concert finished up, we knew his signing was right after so we left mid song that was last on their set and raced to the tent where they would soon be.


	6. Chapter 6: The Sexicans

We stood in line for a half out before it was out turn to meet PTV. I was so nervous and happy that I started to shake. I knew I was going to say something stupid or just not say anything at all, luckily I had Kenzie there right by my side. I could always count on her to bail me out of my stupidity. As soon as I saw Vic I went straight to him, Kenzie following my lead but she went to Jaime who was right next to him. We said our names to them asked them to sign the pieces of paper we had brought with us for all the bands to sign. We basically went down the line for a hug, picture and autograph from each member. I had the feeling that someone kept staring at me, I couldn't tell if I was just tired or what but I felt like someone was burning a hole into the back of my body. I told Kenzie this so she turned around is a sneaky manor and quickly turned back to me. She said "Dude, oh my fucking god. Jaime, Vic and Mike are all staring at you and your ass." I looked at her kinda frightened thinking that I might have something on my ass to make them stare. I had her check and she said I was all good and suggested it was because I had a nice butt. I laughed of course. We started to walk away from Tony, seeing as he was the last one too meet. But then someone grabbed my arm, it was one of the body guards for PTV. I couldn't help but wonder why he had a hold on my arm. But then he said "The band would like to see you and your friend after their signing is done. You can stay here and wait if you'd like." We both looked at eachother in disbelief and then look at the band, they glanced over and smiled. We stood and waited next to the large body guard asking him numerous questions like "Why did they want us?" or "Did they say anything about us?" he answered all of the questions with a "No" but hey, it was worth the try. Right?

We waited for a good 30 minutes before they finished, by then I had just lit up a cigarette and they started to walk over to us. Mike looked baffled for some reason. I asked him what was wrong and he just pointed to my cigarette and asked me how I got it rolled so perfectly. I took a drag off of it and looked at it. Kenzie and I burst out laughing realizing that my cigarettes looked like a perfectly rolled blunt. I said to mike "My cigarette? That's all it is, I'm not smoking weed here. Don't get me wrong I like to but when I smoke weed I fall asleep and I'm not about passing out today." He had a look of a child on Christmas when I said all of that. Everyone was pretty much just staring at eachother in an awkward silence then Kenzie spoke up "Soooo…Why are we here?" the guys kind of snapped out of there trance and Jaime spoke "Well, we all decided that you two were fucking cute and we really wanted to get to know you guys. Plus Vic gotta boner so we all knew that you guys were cool." Kenzie and I blushed at the comment Jaime made. Vic just kinda punch him in the arm and blushed while saying " I didn't get a boner, I simply said you two were gorgeous." Making us blush even more than we already had. I looked at our little book with all the set times written down and we only had an hour before SWS started. I told Kenzie and she freaked! She loves them. And she wanted first row of course. I told the boys that we really needed to get to the SWS concert ASAP because Kenzie loved them. The boys looked very surprised and then laughed and Jaime grabbed Kenzie's arm and whispered in her ear something that no one could hear and all of a sudden she belted out a scream so loud it could've shattered our ear drums. We all looked at the two of them. Kenzie ran to me and hugged me then went back to Jaime and hugged him. I had to find out why she was so ecstatic. "Kenzie, what the hell is wrong with you? What's up?" she then proceeded to elaborately explain that Jaime invited both of us to a better view of SWS. ON STAGE. The rest of the guys just smiled and said "Well they are our bitches." I couldn't help but laugh. I mean, who wouldn't laugh at that. They all have the cutest relationship together. For once we didn't have to run to the stage we just casually walked there. PTV boys leading the way. They showed the security guard their ID's and told him that Kenzie and I were with them. We made our way to this little ledge in the back of the stage and sat down. We still had 15 minutes or so before they began. Tony spoke up and suggested we all go say hi to the SWS boys. Kenzie was all for that, she just said "Show me the way you handsome man" and grabbed his arm and they were off we all followed but I stayed a little further behind. I wasn't a huge fan of SWS like Kenzie, but I did like their music. While I was behind everyone I started to text my mom. "_Hey ma, I'm just checking in again so you know I'm alive lol we're meeting a band right now so I can't say much but I'm fine. Love you_" I looked and noticed Tony and Mike almost hovering over my shoulder. I kinda freaked out because they surprised me. Tony looked a little sad. I asked him why and he said "well, you didn't tell your mom your with 4 sexy band members" we all laughed at that and I just said "my mom probably would've freaked out if I said Kenzie and I were with 4 sexy grown men who are taking us backstage to a concert" Mike laughed and said "yeah, probably better off not telling her till you're home." And on that note we caught up to Vic, Jaime and Kenzie all sitting in a room with Kellin Quinn, laughing and what not. As soon as I walked in with Tony and Mike, Jaime stood up and said "No penetration, right boys?" I got so embarrassed that my face could've been mistaken for a tomato. I guess all the boys including Kellin saw that I was slightly upset by the comment and I was soon engulfed in a huge bear hug. I can't lie, it did make me feel better. But just then I thought back to my oldest brother and how he used to do that to me when I was younger and I started to tear up and I just ran, I ran as fast as I could out of the room, Kenzie running just as fast after me.

*****AN*** What's wrong with Becca? Why is she so upset? What happened to her brother to get her this upset? You'll just have to read the next chapter to find out;) Please review! All constructive criticism helps!**


	7. Chapter 7 : Thank You

I ran so hard through the long hallway, tears running down my face. I nearly crashed into the wall in front of me. I leaned up against the wall and slid down and bawled out crying. I couldn't help it. My brother had been dead for 6 months now, but it still stung. His death was bittersweet. Anybody who knew him knew he was the biggest asshole in our town but he had a big heart when he wanted to. He wasn't the best brother in the world but he was still my brother and I laughed everytime at his funeral when his friends that knew me from when I was younger would say "oh he was such a good guy" I remember just laughing in their faces and said " you damn well know he was a douche bag." And I would walk away. But I couldn't walk away right now. I just sat against the wall sobbing. Kenzie appeared and she already knew why I was crying, I asked her if the boys knew. I didn't want to look like a fool in front of them. She said "No" Thank god. I pulled out my cigarettes and, as I normally do when I'm this upset, lit one up. I slowly inhaled, held it for a few seconds, and let it out. I felt better now and just as I looked up there were the boys kneeling down asking if I was okay. I stood up with a little help from Kenzie and said "I am now" a look of relief crossed over everyone's face. Hell I was relieved they didn't ask why I ran. But just before I thought I was in the clear Jaime came over and gave me a huge hug and asked if I was truly alright and said " I would hate it if something ever happened to you" I smiled at that and he released me from his grip. That man gives great hugs but I liked Mikes and Tony's better. I just kind of stood in slience staring at the ground then one the boys took my hand and pulled me about 10 feet away from the group. It was Mike. He was so adorable. I didn't know what it was about him and Tony but I loved them to death. Before Mike could have gotten a word out Tony came over. It was like they came in a pair no matter what. I looked at Kenzie and she looked at me and mouthed "are you okay?" I nodded my head. She took Vic and Jaime with her back to SWS. I felt bad because she had missed most of their show, but they simply walked up the entrance of the stage and took a seat to enjoy. Tony and Mike looked back to make sure they were gone. They asked what was wrong so I told them. At the end of my story they apologized to me but I shook my head and said " you didn't know, it would never be your fault" as soon as I stopped talking they both hugged me making us a sandwich. It was comforting in a way. "thank you guys so much. I know I would've been okay and you guys didn't have to say anything but you did." And in unison they both said " you're like out little sister. We wouldn't want anything or anyone to hurt you." They were too cute. Tony suggested we just go back to their tour bus and relax. I checked our little schedule too see what time the rest of the bands we wanted too see went on and we had about an hour before Wallpaper played. I said that's a good idea, lit up another shaky cigarette and we started walking, I stopped and shouted to the boys "wait! What about the others?" Tony said Mike had texted Vic and Jaime that they would be on the bus with me and too come when the set was over. So I left Kenzie with Vic and Jaime, she would be safe with them. We were getting close to the tour bus and Mike said something that caught me a little off guard. "Do you want to smoke with us?" My mouth sort of dropped and said "Like a bowl?" he just replied "Well if you want, but we have a few rolled already if you'd like that instead." I nodded. We walked onto the bus and I laughed because I remembered all the interviews I watched with them being in this bus. Mike asked me why I didn't like bowls or bongs, I just said that I think they're nasty I mean don't get me wrong I love my glow in the dark bowl but I like MY bowl not other peoples. He laughed and handed me a small joint for myself one for Tony and one for himself. I hadn't smoked in a while but for once today it felt nice to sit back and relax. A few minutes later 3 guys were standing outside of our bus. I didn't bother too look out the window to see who it was but they had cute laughs. Tony slowly got up, which made me giggle a little, to open the doors. Seconds later right after I inhaled, I choked because I had seen my hero's. 3 of the 5 Black Veil Brides members, Andy, CC and Ashley. They were so fucking godly and sexy. I could hear one of them saying they could smell what we had, I recognized the voice, and asked if we would share. I started to freak out once Tony said "yeah sure, c'mon in" Tony started to introduce them to me. I stopped him and said "I know who they are!" CC faked a swoon which made me have the weirdest giggle fit. Andy and Ashley just looked back and smiled at him. Then they looked at me, Ashley was staring at me and then Andy spoke and asked why he hadn't gotten a hug yet. I got up and, damn I thought Tony and Mike's hugs were great! They don't have anything on Andrew Dennis Biersack. Ashley was next to receive a hug and of course CC who was a little excited about sharing the weed and tried to take a hit from what I had in my hand. I slapped his hand and said "No, Miiiine" smiled and walked away to sit back down between Andy and Tony. Mike asked if they wanted a bowl or blunt, they agreed on a "packed tight bowl of goodness" as Ashley put it. Who would have thought I would be in Pierce The Veils tour bus smoking weed with Tony, Mike, Andy, CC and Ashley? Not me that's for damn sure. Just as my thought ended Kenzie, Vic and Jaime came in. Kenzie started laughing until she saw CC, she had a huge crush on drummers but he was her number 1. It was so cute. I put my roach out and snuggled up between Tony and Andy, I was in heaven. They smelled so good and were so adorable I never thought this day could get any better but then I remembered BVB played in 20 minutes.. I looked up at Andy, who I had snuggled up against, and said "Don't you have to be on stage in 20?" he looked down at me as if he never knew I was there, then his eyes widened. "HOLY SHIT! Guys we have to go. I frowned, I'm guessing he had seen that and kissed me on the cheek and said "Little Blue Eyes, Come with us, you can hang with us, if you want of course." Raising his eyebrow slightly, looking at me with his piercing bright blue eyes. I got up looked back at everybody, told Kenzie I would text her and told the guys I would probably be back. Just as I was walking away Tony asked for my number, the others did too. I told Kenzie to give it to them and I left.


	8. Chapter 8 : For Love and Saftey

While we were walking Andy asked "I never got your name, what is it?" I answered "Becca" he replied "That's pretty, Rebecca, right?" "Yeah" said, I always hated my name. "That's from the bible right?" "Yeah, just a different spelling? I answered. "It's pretty. I like it." I blushed when he said that. His voice was beautiful and angelic but still manly. I loved it. I loved everything about him. His personality, the way he carried himself, his eyes, his hair. I adored everything about him. There was a silence between us until I broke through it by saying "I love your eyes" looking down at the ground. He looked over at me politely saying thank you and we kept walking. We got to the same stage area as SWS was playing at earlier, the guard recognized me and chuckled to himself and said to me "Two bands in one day, you lucky girl" I just smiled back at him and kept walking. Once we got to the back room I sat down on one of the large leather couches and got comfortable. Jinxx and Jake both walking in and looked at me with strange faces and asked who the pretty girl in the room was. Andy was first to answer "That's Becca, we just found her hanging out *winkwink* with the PTV boys Tony and Mike." Jinxx just laughed and shook his head while Jake walked over and introduced himself, I politely returned the favor. I sat on the couch watching Andy put the finishing touches to his make-up and war paint. He fascinated me. He was the first to be finished and asked me if I wanted to go outside and share a smoke, yet again I said of course. We both walked outside and lit up our cigarettes, well I almost did until Andy asked for a light, I told him to put his face close and I light my lighter and we both inhaled. It was romantic in a way. Andy began asking me more questions, I'm guessing just to get a conversation going. "So, what's your favorite color?" "Green" I smiled. "How's your day been so far" "well considering I've met and hung out with my two favorite bands, amazing, Except for a few moments earlier. But it was nothing." I looked down as I said that think of my brother, feeling the sting of tears starting to form. He knew it wasn't nothing "What happened?" Andy asked looking concerned. I just looked down and didn't bother answering. He looked at me, lifting my head with his hand, Just then a single tear fell from my face. He hugged me and tried to make me feel better, it did a little. I finally calmed down enough to give a short answer to his question. "Earlier while I was walking with PTV, I stopped to text my mom. I didn't realize Tony and Mike were right behind me staring over my shoulder, when I looked up they startled me. We walked to the back room where everybody was and as soon as we did Jaime got up and said "No penetration, right boys?" I got so embarrassed and everybody notice, They all came and gave me a huge bear hug, which is what triggered me to cry. I thought of my brother.." I trailed off and more tears fell. Andy's face looked confused. So I continued with the story. "see, my brother's died 6 months ago and he always gave me huge hugs like they did and that mixed with my embarrassment basically sent me running. And long story short, my friend, Vic and Jaime went to the rest of the SWS set and Tony and Mike took me to their tour bus to "relax" and now we're here." I laughed, knowing the day had gotten better. Andy just looked at me, threw his cigarette down, hugged me and said "I'm so sorry my little baby blue eyes" and he kissed my forehead.

It was now time for him to play his show, and he pulled me by my hand lead me up the stairs, sat me down and kissed my forehead once again, making me, yet again, as red as a fucking tomato. Just as I was about to text Kenzie they arrived and sat next to me. Andy started the show with a speech as he always seemed to do and went right into my favorite song off their new album, but as the intro was playing he said this "This is a song I would personally like to sing to a friend of mine who has been let down by many people. She's a very close friend and like a little sister to me," he looked back at me and winked before he continued. "Becca this one's for you!" and began to sing Let You Down. I blushed and felt loved right now. I sang along to every word that came out of his mouth. This moment right now, was the best one yet, but little did I know something even greater was going to happen.


	9. Chapter 9 : Love,Respect And The Plan

**Black Veil Brides was just starting their last song of the night, New Year's Day. I loved that song. I belted that song as loud as I could and it must have been loud for the whole band to shoot a quick glance at me, I didn't even care. I looked up from my singing and Andy had a huge smile plastered to his face. I knew he loved what he did just by the amount of passion he puts into each word that comes out of that mouth. He had lit a cigarette on stage a few minutes ago but no longer wanted it, he looked to me and mouthed what looked like "come get this, please" so I did he handed it to me and I went back to my place on the little ledge and watched the final song proceed.**

**Once it was over he said good bye to his fans and came my way. I still had his cigarette in my hand. I took a drag of it and was about to blow it out before Andy put his lips on mine and inhaled. He literally took my breath away, or in PTV's case, he breathed me in with smoke. I laughed to myself as I thought of that, but then I realized we had just kissed. I started to freak out and ran off stage. I didn't get to far before Andy caught up to me. He grabbed my arm and pulled me around to ask what was wrong but he saw I wasn't crying, I was panicking. He still asked what was wrong anyways. "I don't want to say" as I looked behind him while both his band, Pierce The Veil and Kenzie staring at us. I looked back at him and he just yelled over his shoulder for them to go wait in the bus. I breathed a sigh of relief. Now I had to deal with Andy. He made the funniest face when he was confused, I couldn't help but laugh. All of a sudden he kissed me, AGAIN. I pushed him away lightly and he just tilted his head just like a puppy does, it was cute but still. Then he asked this "Why don't you want to kiss me? Is something wrong? What did I do?" great not he was the one freaking out. "No Andy, it's nothing like that it's just I've known you for what? 6 hours. You've done nothing wrong. You're perfect in every way to me. It would be my dream to sit here and make out with you, but I'm just not like that and if I made you feel like I was I'm truly sorry. I just like to know someone for a little while before this get to wild." He just looked down but I knew he respected my decision, he was always a gentlemen. I got this urge though, I looked into his iced blue eyes and saw the slight heartbreak in them. I grabbed his neck, looked him in the eyes and told him this "Andy, I love you with all my heart but things in my heart tell me to get to know you before things get serious but everything in my head is telling me to go for it, so for right now, I'm going to listen to my head." And with that I kissed him and he picked me up and twirled me around. I felt special, then embarrassed when I heard the cheers from our friends in the backround. Andy still had me in his arms as we both looked towards the noises, Ashley, of course being the perviest one. We didn't care. We had the rest of the day to hang out. It was only 5:30 and I wanted to spend every minute with Andy. We all walked back to the BVB bus and started the greatest end to our night. Hand in hand, Andy and I took a longer route to his bus and decided to sit under a tree far away from the fans and music. It was a beautiful weeping cherry tree, they were always my favorites. We sat down beneath it and he just looked at me, no words were said for a few minutes. I finally asked Andy why he was staring at me. He blinked a few times and said "I was studying your eyes" covered my face turned away while my face turned a bright shade on red. Andy just pulled me by my waist close to him and we look into each other's eyes. He kissed me. He had made me feel so special all day, everyone had but he, he was the only one I really loved. We had only just met a few hours prior to this moment, but throughout the years that I had listened to his voice it always sent shivers down my spine. Right now was just confirming everything I had felt from his music. I had to ask him why, why me? So I did. His response was perfection rolling off his tongue and out of his mouth. "Becca you were always the one. I saw you earlier with Tony and Mike, I knew you had been crying. I was walking by when I saw you, I wanted so badly to run up to you and ask who upset you but I knew you were in good hands. I guess you could say I followed you to their bus but instead I went to my own and thought about the girl I had just seen. The girl whose name I didn't know. The girl who was crying. I knew where you were, hell I could find where you were just by the smell. I needed to know who you were, what happened and how you ended up with PTV to help you through it. Which I never really found out but I don't care. You were safe and that's all that mattered. Now you're here, with me and all I want is to be with you but I know you're not ready for that. I respect that. I respect your boundaries. I want to know everything about you and I want you to know everything about me and I would love nothing more than to make you my girl, but I know I have to wait. I'm fine with waiting. As long as I'm with you and you're with me I know I'll be fine." I watched him as he said all of this and I couldn't help but tear up with joy as he said the last few lines truly showing that he cared. I had to kiss him, so he would know I'd always be here. It was now almost 7 pm and I told him we should go to his bus, as magical as this moment was, I was sure everyone was wondering where we were. We got up and started for the bus. It was a short walk but we took our time, savoring the sunset. We kissed then I hear the sound of a shutter from an IPhone. I looked to see that Andy had taken a picture of us kissing in front of the sunset. It was beautiful, cute and everything i wished it would be. "Send that to me, I love it" I said while looking at the screen full of colors and two black silhouettes. " I've never gotten your number." He said with a slightly sad face, so I snatched his phone and put in a new contact smiled and handed the phone back to him. "Little Baby Blue Eyes, with a blue heart next to it? You're too cute." He was forever making me blush. We were standing at the door of his tour bus expecting to hear a bunch of rowdy people but we heard nothing, complete silence. It was kind of scary to say the least. Kenzie was the loudest person I knew. We opened the door to the bus and saw nobody was here, or so it looked that way. We were suddenly ambushed by screaming men and 1 girl. Scaring us so much that we toppled over putting us in the perfect position for Ashley to say "dayyyyum girl, getting it onnnn" I got up from under Andy and lunged for him, Andy grabbed me by the waist to stop me from ripping his throat out. Ashley just laughed and hugged me "you know you love the purvey" he was right I loved them all. I could only see the members of BVB, where was Kenzie and the boys of PTV? I asked and the boys said they were going back to their bus and Kenzie went with. I asked Andy if he wanted to come with me to go find them, he obviously lit up with the idea of spending a little more alone time with me. As we got to the PTV bus I could hear them all laughing so I just knocked on the door that was soon answered by Vic, I never realized how short he really was until he stood next to Andy who basically towered over everyone. Vic came down and hugged me "We missed you guys, come on in." Kenzie was the first person to run towards me and give me the biggest hug I had ever received from her. She thanked me numerous times for the best day she will ever have, next to her wedding and her first child of course. I just smiled and said "well you are my BEST friend, you deserve the BEST" we just laughed and it got a chuckle out of everyone. I sat down on the floor catching up with everyone since I hadn't seen anyone but Andy for a few hours. As soon as I was comfortably sitting on the floor my phone rang, blasting the beginning of Bulls in the Bronx. I blushed a little but I knew who it was, my mother. I had to answer it I hadn't talked to her in a while. I excused myself and got out of the bus and answered my call. "Hello, Sweetheart?" "Hey mom" just then I heard the bus door open and Andy came walking out shutting the door in return. "Mom?" "yes?" "there are two more concerts and one more signing Kenzie and I want to go to, we'll probably get done around 11 pm, there's a motel that nice 2 minutes from here. I don't want you driving that late at night. Can we stay the night and call you in the morning or afternoon since we know the area?" "Well, if you're sure you want to do that then you can stay for the night" "Okay, thanks mom, I love you. Talk to you tomorrow." "ok honey, I love you, bye" and as I hung up Andy knew I had a plan brewing. **


	10. Chapter 10 : Goodnight, My Love

**The smile on my face told Andy everything. I knew he didn't have to leave until late tomorrow and I was damn sure to spend every minute with him. I told him to go get Kenzie so I could tell her my plan because she would be the first one to know all of it. "Kenzie, come out here!" he yelled. I heard her say she'd be right back and came down the small set of stairs off the door. "Andy go inside I'll talk to you in a minute." "Okay…" and he kissed me for the short goodbye. Kenzie looked at me with excitement, sadness and confusion. "What's up?" "Well… we're staying here tonight. I told my mom that we we're gonna go to the motel down the street but I thought since you seem to be hitting it off with Jaime and all you could stay with him and I could stay with Andy. We can get 2 rooms there and I know they don't have to leave till late tomorrow." Her face grew with excitement and joy. "No way? No way! NO WAY!" she hugged me even tighter than before and ran back inside she wanted to talk to Jaime to see if it was okay with him and his band mates if they went to motel. "Tell Andy to get his sexy gazelle ass back out here. Say it just like that" I had the biggest grin on my face I also told her to look really sad when she said it too him to think we were leaving. She wasn't even in there for 10 seconds and he came running out with the best happy face and then he looked at my(best) sad face. I couldn't keep it up. The largest grin I have ever had appeared and he knew. "Okay so I told my mom that Kenzie and I were going to stay here for the night at the motel down the street because I honestly don't want to leave you but I dint tell her that, I told her that it didn't feel right that she would have to drive up here that late at night. Kenzie and I are going to get two rooms at the motel and I was wondering if you'd like to join me. If it's okay with your band mates' of course" his smile was so cute. He started to run for his bus, stopped, turned around and ran towards me, picking me up and swinging me around while kissing me. He put me down and ran to his bus to tell the rest of his band. Kenzie came out hand in hand with Jaime, smiling ear to ear. They looked adorable together. I took Jaime aside and said "if you do anything to hurt her or even do something to her that she doesn't like I will brutally kill you. Kapeesh?" "Yes mam! And I would never EVER do anything to hurt her, she's too cute. It'd be like killing a puppy" he was so funny sometimes, like a Mexican CC. Actually that thought scares me a bit. Andy came running out with a little duffle bag full of clothes for himself and I. how cute. I told Kenzie, Jaime and Andy to wait out here while I said goodbye to the PTV boys. "You all have my number in case you need something, right? They all nodded and gave me hugs goodbye also making sure that if I needed anything or if Andy had done something to me to call one of them, actually they told me to call Mike. He would most likely be up all night anyways. We exchanged our hugs and I told them I would text them tomorrow morning to meet up for breakfast or something, they all smiled at the thought of that. I said goodbye one last time and left. Off to the BVB bus to say goodbye to them too, I could never forget them. I told Kenzie that they could go and head towards the motel. I walked onto the bus to Ashley fucking with his hair, CC wrestling with Jake and Jinxx on his phone. "Hey guys, I just came to say goodnight. You guys all have my number right?" "We haven't been around you long enough to get it" said Jinxx without taking his eyes off of his phone. I snatched it out of his hand, put my name and number in it and sent it to all the boys. I looked directly at Ashley and said "No sexting me bitch. I know you well enough by now that I actually have to warn you." Giving him a stern look. He just looked at me with the most serious face and said "I would never do that to you! You're Andy's property now." I guess Andy had told them that we were together… Okay, Fine. With. Me! I blushed but hey, who wouldn't? "Okay, good. Now come give me a hug. All of you" somehow it turned into a massive group hug and they all told me that if Andy did anything I didn't like, to just kick him out or call us. I said my goodbyes to all of them and of course Ashley had to say as I was walking away "GET IT IN" and threw a condom at my head. I flipped him off but took the condom anyways; you never know what's going to happen. Gotta be prepared. I left the bus closing the door behind me just to find Andy waiting for me. It was a short walk to the motel and we say Jaime and Kenzie a short ways ahead of us and Andy looked over at me "Are you sure you want me to stay the night with you?" "yes! Of course I do. I know you're not going to do anything to me and I trust you. And I rather not sleep alone." I saw him smile at the ground like I often did around him. We finally arrived at the motel and got our rooms, I was so tired I took a quick shower in the small bathroom we had dried off and threw the pair of shorts and comfy t-shirt Andy had brought for me to sleep in, they smelled like him, cigarette smoke and him.. he has a scent that's hard to describe but it's amazing. I got kind of embarrassed getting undressed in front of him but he was enough of a gentlemen to look away, even though I saw him sneak a few peaks thinking I wouldn't notice, I didn't mind. I had a decent body. He was already undressed in a loose pair of shorts and no shirt. I was fine with that. He let me get settled in the bed before he climbed in. we snuggled up to eachother and as I started to drift off to sleep he asked me a question. "Would it be weird if I said I loved you?" he looked away with the slight shade of red in his face. I looked at him, I kissed him and said "nothing would ever be weird if it came out of your mouth. Maybe if you vomited right now, that would defiantly be weird" I said to make him comfortable with what he was saying. He looked me in the eyes and said "I love you with all my heart." And kissed me with so much passion, almost as much passion as I noticed he has with his music and when he sings. I kissed him back with just as much passion "I love you too" nuzzled my head into his arm and we drifted off to sleep.**


	11. Chapter 11 : Wake Up Call

**I was woken up by someone lightly knocking on my door; it had to be early maybe 5 or 6 in the morning. I got up slowly making sure not to wake Andy. I looked through the little peep hole on my door to see Kenzie standing outside. I grabbed the light Andy had brought in case I got cold and my cigarettes. I opened the door as quietly as I could, walked out and shut it. "Kenzie what's up? You it's 6 o'clock in the morning, right. Why are you up?" she still had a groggy look on her face. "Yeah I know, I just wanted a cigarette, and to spend a little time with you before the boys wake up. We didn't really see a lot of eachother yesterday" Fair enough. We walked over to the grass covered area, sat down and lit our cigarettes. "So, how was your night?" Kenzie said with a devilish smile spread across her face. "It was the first time I had gone to sleep truly happy since Dave died. It's like he sent Andy too me, like he knew I needed to feel loved again." A few tears escaped my eyes as I smile and looked down at the ground. Taking another drag off my cigarette, "So how was your day yesterday?" She just smiled and I knew it had been amazing. "I basically hung out with the boys all day, it was fun. They said the next time they're in town they'll call us up to hang out." We both smiled at the thought of that. "So what do you want to do today, I told my mom we were gonna get breakfast since the diner is just across the street." "That sounds like a good idea. Are we invited all the boys?" "Yeah, I figured they would be hungry too. I wanna hang out with everyone as long as I can today before they have to leave." I frowned as I thought about Andy leaving, but I knew he had to. "Don't be sad, you know you guys will talk and Skype all the time while he's gone." "I know it's just a hard thing to think about." We finished our cigarettes and walked back to our rooms. I walked into mine and Andy's room and closed the door quietly. I got back into bed and Andy was just waking up. "Hey beautiful girl" he said in his gorgeous sleepy voice. "Good morning handsome man" looking back at him and smiling. He wrapped his arms around me in a warm embrace. Instead of going back to sleep we talk for the next hour and a half until we knew Kenzie and Jaime were up. We could hear them laughing and giggling about who knows what. "Do you want to come have a cigarette with me" and asked as he got out of bed and headed for the bathroom. "Sure" I threw Andy's jacket back on because it was still a little chilly out, put my socks on and waited for him. "You look so cute right now" Andy said while walking out of the bathroom. He always makes me blush. "You think so?" I laughed. "You would look cute in anything." He said while throwing on some shoes and grabbing his cigarettes. As we walked out of the room he put his arm over my shoulders, everything with him felt so right. We sat down where Kenzie and I were earlier. "So where'd you go so early this morning?" he had a puzzled look on his face and took a drag off of his cigarette. "I was out with my boyfriend. JK, Kenzie knocked on the door this morning and we went to smoke a cigarette and spend some time together before you guys got up." "Oh, I thought you had left me without saying goodbye" "No, I told my mom that I wanted to spend the day up here but I really just wanted to spend more time with you before you… leave" I looked down sadden by the thought of that. "I know I have to leave later today but I will always make time for you, to call you or video chat with you. I'll always be with you." He kissed me as he said that. I knew he would be gone but I would hear from him most days but I didn't have high expectations from him because I don't think we're together. I should probably clarify that with him later, now's not the time. "Do you want to call the guys up and see if they want to come to breakfast with us in a little bit?" "Yeah just give me a minute" my phone started to softly sing Good 4 It by Wallpaper, I knew it was Kenzie, it was our song. "Hey Kenz, what's up?" "Hey Beck, when do you want to leave for breakfast? Jaime already called the guys to ask them if they wanted to come and they are. Did Andy call the boys?" "Umm, maybe in an hour or so? And good yeah he's gonna call them in a few, we're actually outside right now if you guys want to come out." "Yeah sure we'll be out in a few minutes" "Okay, bye" and I hung up. Andy was on the phone with Jinxx telling him to get everybody up because we were going for breakfast and to meet us at the hotel in about an hour, then hung up. He was laughing. "Once Jake heard food he jumped up and started to get ready" That kid could eat so much. "Oh my god, he's like a bottomless pit. No pun intended." We both laughed as we heard Jaime and Kenzie's door open and both of them walking out. "Hey guys!" Kenzie said as she sat down next to me. "Heyyy" Jaime said in a very girly voice. "When are we going to breakfast I'm hungry like a Mo' fucka" "Jaime, you're too Mexican for that" I said while laughing. We had about 45 minutes before everyone would meet us here. "Why don't we all go get ready, everyone should be here around 9:15" Andy suggested. "Yeah my hair is a fucking mess right now and I am not going to be seen with Becca lookin' like a hot mess." Kenzie laughed and got up, we all did and started back to our rooms to get ready. I walked into the room and got the clothes I wore yesterday and headed towards the bathroom to take a shower. Andy stopped me before I went in and threw me one of his clean shirts he had brought. "Thanks, I really didn't want to wear my shirt from yesterday anyways." And shut the door to the bathroom. I didn't bother locking the door because I knew Andy wouldn't walk in. I took my shirt off looking at all the tan lines I had gotten from yesterday and laughed. I was still the pale Irish girl everyone knew but I was just slightly darker. I looked down at my white bra that had inevitably was tinted a light shade of brown because of all the mosh pit and dirt that was kicked up during them. How disgusting, my white tank was also tinted brown in some spots but it wasn't that bad. I turned the water on and waited for it too warm up as I finished getting undressed. The warm water felt good, I was so sore from so much walking and jumping around yesterday. I realized I hadn't brushed out my hair and stepped out of the shower to go and retrieve my brush from the bag I brought. I put one of the towels from the bathroom around me and opened the door. Andy looked so shocked when I walked out. I thought his eyes were going to pop out of his head like some of the Looney Toon cartoons I used to watch when I was younger. "What you've never seen a naked girl with a towel wrapped around her before?" I laughed as I said it. He tried to clear his throat before he spoke. "What? Stop staring at me you perv." I said throwing one of the pillows that were on the floor at him. He just kind of looked down at the ground as his face turned beet red. I knelt down trying to find my brush but it must have been at the complete bottom of my bag under all of the shit I bought at Warped Tour. I got up and asked Andy if he had his, but I don't think he heard me. His head was still pointed down towards the floor. "andy… ANDY… ANDY!" his head shot up. "What? Oh sorry, what'd you say?" "I asked if you had brought your brush with you" "Oh, uhh, yeah it's in my bag. Let me get it for you." He stood up and I noticed the bulge in this pants, I blushed. That couldn't be because of me, could it? Whatever, I took it as a complement. He handed me the brush. "Thanks!" I kissed him and walked back to the bathroom. I left the door open a little to see if he was gonna talk to himself as he did a lot when he was nervous. I heard him talking in a quiet tone, like he was whispering but his deep voice couldn't hide the fact that he was talking. "Dude, she just walked out of the bathroom in just a towel. You don't know how bad I wanted to rip that towel off and fuck her so hard, her body is incredible…" My mouth dropped when I heard that. "Does he really think that? I guess that's why he had a boner. Makes sense." I thought to myself. I had just finished washing my hair and started to sing When You Were Young by The Killers, it just popped into my head, it made sense to sing that because Andy surely didn't look like Jesus and he was defiantly a gentlemen. I could still hear Andy talking on the phone I presumed. "Dude, you don't get it though. I really do love her and respect that she doesn't want to have sex yet, I mean she's 18 but I get why she doesn't. She wants to know somebody before fucking them, it shows she has morals. And I love that about her, but I was so damn hard not to take her right then and there." He continued. I wonder who he's talking to, I hope it wasn't Ashley, I don't need to be ridiculed for turning Andy on, even if he did I wouldn't care. I continued to sing as I finished up in the shower. "They say the devils water it ain't so sweet, you don't have to drink right now but you can dip your feet in, every once and a little while…" I finished my song and turned the water off. Andy was still on the phone and I was still singing "He doesn't look a thing like Jesus but he talks like a gentlemen like you imagined when you, were young but more than you'll ever know" I wrapped the towel around me and dried. I started to dry my hair and get dressed but I could still hear Andy talking on the phone. "Seriously, I wish I could bring her with us on the rest of the tour but I don't want her to feel uncomfortably, ya know? But I don't want to be without her for too long… yeah I know we only have a few more weeks on Warped and were done until October… Dude you're a genius… okay see you in a bit.. bye." And he hung up. I walked out of the bathroom and he was all smiles. "What?" I smiled "Oh nothing just got off the phone with Ash to see when they were gonna be here. I'm gonna go take a quick shower. Be right back my love." He kissed my forehead and walked to the bathroom. He was too cute when he was trying to hide something from me. Just then he popped his head out of the door "Hey Becca, When's your birthday?" "September 27****th****, Why?" "No reason, just curious." And closed the door. I waited for him to finish. I started to play on my phone because I was getting bored then I realized I didn't have any make up on! I went into my bag and grabbed my eyeliner and mascara and walked to the bathroom door, I hesitated before I knocked. *knockknock* "Yeah?" Hey Andy is it okay if I come in and put my make up on, it'll only take a few minutes." There was a pause. "Umm, Yeah I suppose." I opened the door, too embarrassed to even look at the shower. I started to put my eyeliner on the top first; I always struggled with that part, then the waterline. I put the cap back on it and grabbed my mascara, I loved this one. It made my eyes look huge and very blue because it had specks of dark metallic brown in it. I finished doing that and then Andy asked me to hand him his towel, I did then ran out of there. I don't think he realized his dick was right against the shear plastic that covered the shower. I must say, I was impressed. He was well endowed, I expected that though. I heard the shower shut off and I had to find a way to keep myself looking calm because that sight got me turned on but I wasn't about to tell him that. He walked out in one of his cut up muscle shirts that I loved and his black skinny's we kind of matched. He had a BVB cut up muscle shirt on and I had the same one but it was fully intact but I was determined to change that. I hated the collar, it was all the way up to my neck and I felt suffocated by it. "Hey Andy, can I cut this shirt?" "Yeah sure, it's yours forever." He winked at me. Making me blush hard. I grabbed the small pair of scissors from the night stand next to our bed and went into the bathroom to make sure I cut it evenly. I finished with that, walked back out and put the scissors away. We both heard multiple knocks on the door and then obnoxious moaning "Well, looks like Ash is here" I fake grimaced then laughed. Andy opened up the door and everybody rushed into the room. "Hey guys!" I said. Andy was about to close the door before a hand stopped it. It was the PTV boys and Kenzie. We all piled into the small-ish room and talked for a few minutes while Andy finished getting ready. I laced up my Vans and we were off. The diner was only across the street and thankfully it was packed. There were maybe 5 cars in the lot. We walked and seated ourselves at a rather long table and waited for a server. I was sitting between Ashley and Andy with Jake and Jinxx right across the table. They were all staring at Andy and I, mostly Ashley. I looked at him and said "What!?" "Oh nothing, dear." He threw a glance at Andy who instantly turned bright red. They all kind of giggled. "Is there something I'm missing here?"  
I knew what they were hint to, to each other but I wasn't about to blurt it out. Jake just smiled and shook his head "Seriously? Tell me what I'm missing!" still nobody said a word. "Fine don't tell me" I got up and walked outside to light up a cigarette. I could hear Andy in the background "You guys are such assholes." And got up from the table and followed me outside. "Becca.. Wait!" I just sat down on the curb by the diner; he sat down next to me. "Andy, I know what you were talking about on the phone with Ash.. I heard you." I said in a shy tone. He just looked down kind of embarrassed. "Oh you did? I.. I'm sorry I just.. I don't know." "Andy it's okay, I get it. I shouldn't have just walked into the room with just a towel on. You don't have to be sorry about it, it was my fault. I just took everything you said as a complement." He looked up at me. "You did?" "Yeah, I mean it's not like you were insulting me" I took the last drag off my cigarette and got up to walk back in. Andy followed me and we sat back down in our places at the table. The guys ordered for us. They knew Andy liked eggs, bacon and toast, they just guessed for me, French toast was fine. They were all still staring at us like we were pieces of meat and they were the hungry lions, ready rip us apart. I put down my fork, kinda slamming it on the table. I looked at all of them and in an angry but quiet voice I said "Listen, I know what Andy and Ashley talked about on the phone and I'm guess all of you do too. I'm not going to sit here and be stared at like a piece of god damn meat. Either you can say whatever you'd obviously like to get off all your chests or you can keep your mouths shut, stop staring at me and eat your damn food." I left it at that, picked up my fork and continued to eat my breakfast. Ashley looked around the table, nodded and got close to my ear and whispered "Do you love Andy enough to fuck him? And did you walk out of the bathroom with just a towel on, on purpose?" I just looked at him then at everyone else, except for Andy who seemed quite content with his food. "Seriously?" I whispered to him. He just nodded with a serious look on his face and not the sarcastic serious, an actual serious face. "Yes, I do love him enough to fuck him, but I'm not going to. Not yet at least. And no I didn't purposely walk out in a towel just to get him turned on." And I went back to my food. I felt my phone vibrate, I had a text message. 4 actually. 3 from Andy and 1 from Kenzie. I decided to read Andy's first. "**_**Becca, I am so sorry for them. I know their assholes but you can't help but love them. They're morons**_**" the second one said "**_**Seriously, don't get mad at them they just know I have a beautiful, respectable girl by my side and they don't.**_**" the third one was my favorite. "**_**Becca, I love you with all of my heart and I never EVER want to lose you. You're the best thing that has ever happened to me 3**_**" He was too adorable. I grabbed his face and kissed him right in front of everyone. It seemed like everyone gasped, except for, guess who, Ashley who just shouted "Yeahhhhhhh" we both smiled in the middle of our kiss. I read Kenzie text that said "**_**Hey, if you want I could kidnapped Ash and duct tape him to his bus naked:)**_**" I died laughing and everyone was looking at Kenzie and I because we just couldn't help ourselves. Andy asked what was so funny and I showed him the text and I've never seen someone laugh as hard as he did. He yelled over to Kenzie "DO IT!" We showed everyone the text except Ashley who looked aggravated because of it, I finally showed him last and he couldn't help but laugh at it and say to Kenzie "You can get me naked anytime you want;)" it was too good of a morning.**


	12. Chapter 12 : Let's Play

**We finished up our breakfasts and tried to figure out what to do next, Kenzie suggested we go to the park down the street, it was only about 2 blocks away. We all agreed but I wanted to get my stuff out of the room we were in so we went back to the motel grabbed our stuff and put them in the BVB bus. Andy and I were all the way in back of everyone where Kenzie and Jaime were leading everybody to the park. Andy wouldn't let go of my hand, it was so cute how protective he was over me. "Becca.." "Yeah Andy?" "You heard everything that Ash and I talked about right?" "Most of it, why" "Most of it? What'd you hear?" "Well I heard you tell him what happened and how badly you wanted to rip my towel off and fuck me so hard and how you explained to him how you knew I didn't want to have sex with you because I have morals and you liked that." "I meant every word, you know." "Yeah I know." I kinda looked down at the ground before I was going to say something but I decided not to. We got to the entrance of the park and everyone scattered around to the swings and playground area. I pulled Andy to a bench far away from everyone so they couldn't eavesdrop on our conversation. "Andy…" "Yeah?" "Remember this morning when I came into the bathroom to put my make up on and you asked me for the towel?" "Yeah what about it?" "Well while you were leaning against the shower curtain your…umm.. Your dick was literally sticking to the curtain and I saw it." Looking down feeling a little embarrassed. "You did? I'm sorry I didn't mean to" "It's okay, you're defiantly perfect in that department" I laughed a little bit because it sounded weird saying that. "I am? Cool" We both laughed. We both got up walked over to the empty swing I sat down then had an idea. "Kenzie come here!" she ran over. "What I need you to take a picture of us. You remember on Tumblr all the pics of guys on bitch bikes stopping and kissing their girlfriends?" "Yeahh" "I'll just be on a swing instead on the ground and he'll be standing, got it?" "Yes. You guys are too cute by the way" I started to swing high enough to get close to Andy. "Now Kenz!" I yelled before I kissed him. It was perfect. "Now I have a picture of us kissing" I told Andy remembering the picture we took during the sunset yesterday. "Send it to me" Andy said with a smile on his face. I looked over at everyone who was sitting over by a tree just talking. "c'mon" I said pulling Andy over to where everyone was. He sat down first and grabbed me and pulled me in between his legs, so my back was too his chest. He put his arms around me and pulled me close. "Look at the love birds everyone" said Ashley putting his hands on his face and sighed. "Oh would you just stop teasing them already Ash. Becca's gonna kick your ass." Said CC "Thank you! Finally someone telling him to shut the fuck up, I thought I was gonna have to go to jail for murder." I said. Wiping my hand on my forehead looking relieved. Everybody laughed except for Ashley, he looked sad. "You would really kill me?" and gave me a pouty puppy dog face. I jumped up went over to him and hugged him "Of course not you dumbass, that would mean jail time for me." I laughed and walked back to Andy. We continued to talk for another 2 hours about stupid things; I mostly stayed quiet savoring every moment of being in Andy's arms. It was about 1 in the afternoon and we decided to go back to the busses and hang around there for a little while. Mike and Tony came up to me and asked if I wanted to come with them to smoke a little, I thought about it, I wanted to go. "Hold on just let me go ask Andy if he wants to come, I'll be over in a few minutes." "Okay" they said in unison. "Hey Andy, Mike and Tony asked me if I wanted to go smoke a bit with them, wanna come?" he looked like he wanted to but he just said "No I think I'm gonna spend a little bit with the boys. Go ahead, text me when you're done. We'll go for a walk when you're done. I love you" he kissed me as I left for the bus. I felt like he was planning something I just couldn't figure out what it was. I shook the thought out of my head and got on the PTV bus. Sat down and got handed a perfectly rolled blunt. I had to smile. "Why thank you my friend" I smiled at Tony when he handed it to me. Inhale the good shit. Exhale the bullshit. And I handed it off to Vic who was next to me. "Thank you pretty lady" he said. They were so polite. I noticed Kenzie and Jaime were nowhere to be found. "Where's Kenzie and Jaime" I asked receiving the blunt from Tony again. "I guess they went for a walk" Mike said shrugging. "Okay, So Jaime really likes, her huh?" I asked. "Yea, she's pretty much all he talks about when she's not around. It's kinda cute." Vic said. "That's good. Kenzie hasn't had someone to really make her feel loved in her life for a while" I said inhaling. "What do you mean?" they all asked. "Well Kenzie's house is a mess. You can't say anything to them that I told you but Kenzie's house is almost always empty, just like me, her dad ran out on them when she was younger and now her mom isn't really home all the time because she works so much. I guess that why we're best friends, we live in the same situations" I smoked with them for another half hour, texted Andy and told him I'd be over in a few minutes. I said goodbye to the guys and got off their bus. I got to the BVB bus and walked into the sounds of gunshots and cursing. I knew what was going on, they were playing Call of Duty. My brother and I used to play each other all the time. I sat next to Andy and watched until the round was over. I asked to play and Jinxx handed me his controller and chose the Nuke Town map. I loved that one. CC, Jake, Ashley and Andy were all playing too. I was about to whoop some ass. CC, Jake and Ashley were on one team with a few other people and Andy and I with others too. "I don't really know how to play that well, go easy on me please." I said with a devilish smile that nobody saw. I whispered to Andy "Watch this" The game started and I searched for Ashley, I was inside the yellow house looking straight at him just standing inside of the trailer. I aimed for his head and pulled the trigger. HEADSHOT! 25 points. Ashley looked at me with anger. "I thought you said you didn't know how to play?" "I did but I never said I had never played before" I said with a wink. He got so pissed while everyone just laughed and continued to play. I have to admit, I was pretty good but I hadn't played in a long time. I still got the most kills out of all of them. Andy looked at me, smiled then hugged me. "Now I defiantly love you, my girl has good aim" Everyone just rolled their eyes. I handed off the controller back to Jinxx who was more than happy to take over. I simply snuggled up to Andy and watched them play COD. I was more than happy to, just being here was good enough for me. It was now around 4 and I was kind of tired. I could feel my eyes drooping so I just closed my eyes to rest a bit; I knew I wouldn't fall asleep. I could hear the guys talking about 15 minutes later. "So do you really love her?" said Jake. "Of course I do, if I didn't she wouldn't be here sleeping on my chest." Andy said. Aww so cute, sticking up for his love for me. "Why do you love her? You've only known here for 2 days." Jinxx chimed in. "There's just something about her. I don't know what it is but it's like when I'm around her nothing can affect me because her voice is so calming. She's just perfect to me, yeah she has a nice body too but I don't just want that. I want someone I can actually have a conversation with." I started to smile but I held back, instead I just blushed, hoping nobody would notice. Then another question shot out from Ashley's mouth. "So what are you gonna do when we have to leave?" I waited anxiously for his response. "I'm not sure yet. We've talked about what's gonna happen while we're on tour but that's pretty much it. I know her birthday is coming up in a couple months I might send her flowers but I'd need to know where she lives, but I haven't really decided what I'm gonna do for her. I just know it's going to be hard saying goodbye to one of the most beautiful girls I've met." There was a silence in the room. "I bet we could just ask Kenzie where she lives. I'll text her right now." Said CC "Thanks" Andy said to him. I decided to open my eyes before the questions got too personal. "Did you have a nice nap baby?" god I loved his voice. "I woke up next to you so of course" I kissed him and sat up a little bit. Nobody was talking, it was so awkward really. I got up and told Andy I was gonna go outside for a couple minutes, got up and left. I sat on the curb 5 feet from the bus and grabbed a cigarette. There was some grass where I was so I laid back and continued to smoke my cigarette; I closed my eyes to get a little more relaxed. I heard somebody open the door to the bus, I figured it was Andy but it wasn't, I couldn't tell who it was. I didn't want to open my eyes so I just asked "What do you want?" the familiar voice caught me off guard. It was Ashley! "I know you we're awake while we were talking. We all did except Andy because, let's face it, he never notices the obvious." I got a chuckle out of that. "So why do you love Andy?" I thought everyone would've known by now. "Well, I mean I've always loved Andy from the minute I heard his voice sing The Mortician's Daughter. His voice is so soothing to me, I don't really know why. He's just seemed like a good guy. I always like the way he carried himself, he never cares what people say about him. I like that. He's confident but not cocky. Now that I've met him and gotten to know him that little crush I had on him grew into so much more over the past 2 days. He's intelligent but sweet and I always feel safe with him. I know he would never hurt me and I truly trust him." Ashley looked at me and smiled. "I'm glad you found someone that will make you happy forever." With that he got up and went back to the bus. I stayed outside finishing my cigarette and looking at the sky, the sun was just starting to go down. I always liked looking up at the sky, I found it peaceful. I heard the bus door open again, this time I knew it was Andy. His boots gave it away, the buckles clanked together when he walked. He laid down next to me; we didn't say anything for a few minutes. I put my cigarette out. I opened my eyes, turned my head and looked at him. He looked so angelic, his eyes were closed, legs crossed and his hands were folded on his chest. I rolled onto my side and put my arms around him; I kissed him on the cheek and closed my eyes. I knew we only had a few hours left together so I had to ask him. "So what's going to happen with us?" I didn't bother opening my eyes because I knew I would see the sadness in his. "What do you mean?" he said. I could feel the tears start but I held them back. "Well I know you're leaving in a couple hours and I want to know where we stand. Like are we dating, are we just friends.. I just need to know." "Well you know I love you with all my heart, I've said it so many times before. I want you to be my girlfriend." That's when I opened my eyes just as he was leaning in to kiss me. I rolled him over and straddled him and kissed him with all the passion in my body. "Thank you" I said with such excitement. He just smiled as we continued to have a serious make out session next to his tour bus. i stopped for a second and looked into his bright blue eyes and told him I loved him. I got up and brushed off the dirt that was on my back. "Let's go back inside." I helped him up almost falling over in the process causing us to laugh. I got on the bus first and sat down on their couch in the living room area; Andy came in a few minutes later and sat next to me. He pulled me close as he always did and we just stay there cuddling, watching everyone else play videogames. We sat around for a little while longer, and I have to say everyone kept smirking at us but I didn't care because I had a beautiful blue eyed boy right next to me. It was around 6 and i had a good 2 and a half hours before Kenzie and I had to leave so I decided to go over to the PTV bus and hang out with them for at least an hour. I told Andy that I'd be back in an hour and if he needed me I'm just a text or call away. I kissed him and left. I walked onto the PTV bus and was immediately greeted by my best friend who whispered "He asked me to be his girlfriend!" I whispered "That's great! That makes two of us!" she backed up a little and was in disbelief. "No way?! Yayyyy!" and hugged me again. I sat down with Tony on the floor and saw that they we're also playing COD. "You guys are playing too?" "Yeah, we always play on our day off" said Mike and Jaime. "Are you playing against the BVB boys?" I couldn't help but ask, plus if they were I could get another chance to shoot Ashley in the head again. "They play?"  
Vic said kind of baffled by the thought. "Yeah they're playing right now. Gimme a sec, I'll ask Andy for his gamer tag." "**_**Hey Babe, what's your gamer tag?" **_**my phone vibrated instantly. "**_**It's Andy_BVB_Boom, why?**_**" I didn't answer because I put his tag in and sent him a game request and then got a text. "**_**I see what you're trying to do here ;)**_**" everyone was in the game PTV,BVB Kenzie and myself. I decided we play capture the flag because I love when people tried to get the flag when they thought no one was watching them and I would just shoot them. Kenzie got put on the BVB team and I was one PTV just to be against my boyfriend and his friends. "This was gonna be good" I thought to myself. At the end of the game I had shot Ashley 3 times, Jake 5 times, CC I never got somehow, I got Kenzie too many times to even count. I only shot Andy once because he tried to take the flag. They had some skill but not enough to escape my sniper expertise.**


	13. Chapter 13 : Truth or Dare

**I high fived everyone on my team and apologized to Kenzie because let's face it, if I didn't she would never let it go until we played again. We all played a few more games before I called it quits because I was getting tired. At this point there was only an hour and a half left. I looked at Kenzie; she always knew when something was upsetting me or any other emotion that I felt, for that matter. She just looked at me, but she was confused. She knew I was sad but I knew I was a mix up of emotions that I held back. She looked back at the boys and suggested we have a bonfire at the park down the street just to hang out before we all had to part our separate ways. It made me feel so much better about the situation that was coming, goodbyes. I just looked at her and smiled. I missed having bonfires every night at my house; whoever was home would just sit outside and we would just have fun enjoying each other's company. That's all I wanted to do, enjoy my new found love and friends company. I told Kenzie and the boys that it was a fantastic idea and that I was going to tell the others. I ran off the tour bus just to run into the next, it was actually quite amusing to me and I chuckled at the way I was acting. Like an excited 5 year old hopped up on too much sugar. "Guys, Kenzie thought it would be a good idea to have a bonfire at the park as a final goodbye / hangout type thing, you guys are down for it right?" I asked even though I knew the answers. Now they were like excited 5 year olds hopped up on sugar. They ran out of the bus, stood there and yelled for everyone else to hurry up. Andy and I were the last to come out. We were just staring into each other's eyes knowing what would happen when that fire went out. I could tell it pained him just as much as it pained me to even think about it; but it was inevitable, every fairytale has to come to an end at some point. Kenzie and I put all of the things we had in the BVB bus because we knew they would leave last even if their tour manager had to drag them by the hair. We started the walk to the park, CC, Vic and Jake in the front being the most excited, Andy and I in the back of the group just knowing we had to talk about where we were going with all of this. Kenzie pointed to where the fire pit was located and I told Ashley and Tony to go get some wood for the fire because you can't have a bonfire without actual fire, right? Right. And off they went. I had found a day old newspaper and started to crumple it up section by section, setting each ball next to me on a bench Andy and I were sitting on. Andy kept giving me strange looks while I was doing this; had he never built a fire before? "Andy, why do you keep looking at me like that?" "Like what?" he retorted. "Well you have a look of utter confusion that's been plastered to your face for the past 5 minutes." I may be blonde but I aced English this past year. "Well I'm confused as to what you're going to do with all these paper balls." He responded as he picked up a piece of paper I had previously contorted. "You've never made a fire before? Like gone camping or even in your backyard?" I knew I had the "I feel so bad for you" face on when I said this. He looked down at the ground before responding. "No, my parents and I are close but defiantly not as close as your family sounds." He gave a light laugh when he said this. I knew he didn't mean it to sound rude but it did. I just shrugged it off. "Well tonight you're gonna learn" as I playfully winked. Ashley and Tony came into view, their arms bulging because of the heavy load they barred. I have to admit I was impressed by Tony's strength. They piled most of the wood they had gotten into the pit and I started to put the paper ball in between the wood. Everyone was giving me weird looks except for Kenzie and Andy; they knew what I was doing. I looked around at everyone and sighed not wanting to explain myself again. Kenzie broke the slight awkwardness in the air. "Becca, remember when we had that bonfire at your house when we were little and we started throwing the paper balls at each other?" she burst out laughing uncontrollably. I picked up one of the balls and chucked it at her. "You mean like that?" she was a little angry after that, but it was worth it. I took out my lighter and lit most of the newspaper. I took my spot back into Andy's loving arms and I couldn't be more content with this moment. I grabbed Andy's hoodie and pulled it on; it was getting kinda chilly. He kissed the top of my head and held me closer and tighter to him, as if he thought I would run away from his embrace. I looked up at him and I could tell he was tired, we all were. CC had just asked to play my least favorite game. Truth or Dare. I despised that game ever since 5****th**** grade but that was a long story for a different time. I agreed to play not knowing what I was getting myself into. The game was going around the group and before I knew it, it was my turn to decide. The only thing that made it worse was that the horniest of them all was asking, Ashley. "Truth or Dare darling?" I could see the devious smile creep up his face. He provoked a certain rage in me that nobody else but my father could do. I accepted his challenge. "Dare of course" throwing my hands up in a dramatic fashion. He slowly rubbed his hands together. This couldn't end well. "Come here sweetheart" the evil smirk still graced his face. I obeyed his order and sat next to him. He leant into my ear and whispered the strangest and most sexual Dare I had ever received. I just looked at him shocked, nervous and slightly mortified about what I was about to do. I slowly got up, walked to Andy and unzipped my jacket, I skillfully removed my t-shirt without giving anyone too much of a show. Everyone was watching intently trying to figure out what Ashley had dared me to do. I unclasped my bra and set it down with my shirt on the bench. I began to straddle Andy; I looked at him and he wasn't sure what I was about to do but I could tell he knew it was going to be good. Our eyes locked and I grabbed his face into the most passionate kiss I had ever given. When the need for breath was too great I released him from my lips. The amount of lust in his eyes was too great to handle but now wasn't the time for that encounter. I looked him I the eyes one last time before I zipped up my jacket not even bothering with my shirt or bra at this point. I just sat back and watch everybody's open mouths. I looked over to Ashley with the same devilish smile he had given me when he challenged me. "I win." I simply stated before snuggling into Andy. Everyone stopped the game after my performance knowing nobody could top it. We all just talked for the next half hour before deciding we should head back to the busses. I told the boys to throw dirt on the fire to put it out but they all stood there with questioning looks. "Do you really think the person who lit the fire wouldn't know how to put it out?" and with that I could hear the fire start to sizzle out. I grabbed Andy's hand and held it tight as we walked back to his bus.**

**Once we were back to the busses the Pierce The Veil tour manager came running out of their bus screaming that if they didn't leave within 5 minutes he would cancel the rest Warped Tour for them. They looked so sad knowing they were leaving all of us, not just Kenzie and I but the BVB guys too; even though they would see them the next day. Jaime and Kenzie went off to the side to say their own personal goodbyes while the rest of the boys hugged me, told me to keep in touch and said their goodbye to me. Tony pulled me aside and said if I ever needed someone to talk to about anything at all he and Mike would be there no matter what. I said thank you and gave him and Mike a special thank you for helping me out yesterday. While Mike was hugging me he slipped something into my pocket. "When you need to escape to your own world, that should help." He winked and walked over to Kenzie who was jus finishing up with Jaime. They all switched positions and Jaime made his way over to me. "Becca I want you to know that I will never hurt your bestfriend. No, sister. She means the world to me and I never want that to change. But I love you too, little nugget." He grabbed me in a huge heart-felt hug and left with the rest them "DON'T FORGET TO KEEP IN TOUCH WITH US EITHER BOYS!" Kenzie and I screamed in unison. They all smiled and got onto their bus and pulled away. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket already knowing who it was, my mother. "**_**Hey I'll be at the venue in 10 minutes**_**" I sighed not even answering her. "My mom's going to be here in ten." I said bitterly, wishing we had forever to spend together. **

*****A/N*** Sorry this took a few days to get posted but my mind went blank on where to start with the end. Or is it the end? I'm not even sure anymore. I figure I might continue this a little further but I'm still debating it. Anyways TELL ME WHAT YOU GUYS THINK SO FAR!**


	14. Chapter 14 : I'll See You Later

**I was really going to miss the crazy antics of Black Veil Brides. All the jokes and pranks they pulled on each other. Even though it has only been two days, they were the most fantastic two days of my life. I will never forget about these days. They meant the world to me. Every memory that has been made will replay in my mind. No matter how far Andy goes from me, I will always have his comforting voice, through his music. "What are you thinking about?" I knew somebody was asking me something but I was deep in thought. "Becca…Becca! ..BECCA." they shouted and I snapped out of my subconscious state. "Huh, what?" I looked around to see everyone staring at me and looking concerned. "What were you thinking about?" Andy asked. "Everything." I said with a light smile. Andy grabbed my arm and pulled me away from everyone else. "What's going on in that brain of yours?" Andy asked looking deep into my eyes as if he were trying to read my mind. "I… I was just thinking over the past two day. Just thinking of everything I have done and everything that happened. Nothing went wrong but I was just replaying things you've said to me and all the time I got to spend with the two most inspirational bands that I love and are now friends with. I can't help it if I'm sad that we have to leave each other's side but I know you have to go because of your dream and I have to let you." He had a sympathetic look in his eyes and just hugged me; nothing had to be said because his embrace said it all. We walked back to the group who was now sitting on the ground laughing and joking with each other. I started to tear up. "What's wrong?" Kenzie asked. "Nothing I'm just gonna miss you guys so much" before I even finished the sentence everyone was around giving me a group hug. I felt kind of awkward but I was glad that I was here. I sat down on Andy's lap savoring our last moments together. My phone vibrated, it was my mom of course. "**_**Hey sweetie, there's a lot of traffic right now so I'm going to be late picking u guys up, maybe 20 mins, sorry love you xx**_**" I don't think I could have a bigger smile on my face. "My mom just said she was going to be 20 minutes late." I told everybody who was happy to hear the information. I was glad that I had a bit more time to spend with not just  
Andy but everyone. "Andy let's go take a walk, we need to talk about some things." I whispered to him. We got up and told everyone we were just going for a walk. CC suggested we all go for one but then Andy shot him a look that obviously said just the two of us and CC backed down. Andy and I walked over to the beautiful weeping cherry tree that we had gone to before. We sat down across from each other and held each other's hands for a moment before speaking. "Andy I know you love me so much but where is this all going? What is going to happen to us? I don't really know if we would last because you always have girl pawing all over you but I'm just scared of getting hurt. I've gotten hurt before in the past and I don't want that to happen again." I couldn't look at him because I knew he would be hurt by what I had said. "Becca, I would never purposely hurt you, ever. I want what's best for you. You're the only girl that I have ever met that has been able to make me feel butterflies whenever you smile; even when you just look at me I can't help but feel so much love for you and I want to continue to be with you. I want us to always be in each other's lives no matter if we're together or even just friends. I love you too much to just to throw these two days we've spent together away. I just want to be here for you." I could see his eyes were full of fear and pain and the knowing that this could be the end of our premature relationship. "If you really want to pursue whatever we have going on here then I'm willing to make the effort to make it work. There would be nothing that I would want more than for you and I to work." He just nodded in agreement. I knew he didn't want to talk because he would start to cry, I never ever want to see him cry. He means so much more to me than he even knows. "I love you so much Andy, I will never kick you out of my life permanently." As kissed him after saying that we laid backed knowing everything was going to be okay between us. He pulled a flower off the tree and stuck it in my hair as he leaned in to kiss me. He was so perfect and treated me so well. He was protective like a brother but loving like a boyfriend and I could be myself around him and his friends. I was happy knowing I didn't have to be secretive with him like I had to be in past relationships. I couldn't wait to get to know him better when we had more time to connect with each other. I figured we should go back to everybody since my mom would be here within 7 minutes. "Do you have a twitter?" Andy glanced over at me. "Yeah I follow all of you guys." I blushed kind of embarrassed. "What is it?" "At RMaslar, no spaces." He grinned and pulled his IPhone out. My IPhone made the signature Tweet sound when somebody mentioned or followed me on twitter. I opened twitter figuring actually knowing it was Andy. I gasped when I saw this. "**_**I just spent two beautiful days with my amazing girl RMaslar. She means the world to me3**_**" I smiled and replied. "**_**Thank you my love, you're my everything3**_**" then I got numerous tweets from Andy's followers asking for a picture of us and saying we were cute together and some nasty ones but they didn't matter. In a matter of 5 minutes I went from 400 followers to 6,000. It was amazing how much everyone supported us being together. I went to post the picture we took at the park on twitter. "**_**I love my baby Andybvb3**_**" with the picture attached. So many tweet, retweets, favorites and replies. It was amazing! I locked my screen and turned to Andy just amazed at what happened. I saw my mom's car pulling into the long road that lead to a dead ended circle and she beeped the horn letting us know she was there. I just sighed. "We have to go now" the boys walked over to my mom's car and my mom was giving Kenzie and I really weird looks. "Mom, this is Jake, CC, Ashley, Jinxx and my boyfriend Andy. There in a band called Black Veil Brides" I wasn't sure what she was going to say when she met them but I was surprised by her response none the less. "Well.. Now I know why you wanted to stay here for the day" she smiled looking at me with a sarcastic look. "But it's nice to know my daughter was safe with all of you around. It's nice to meet you all, I'm Jennifer." She reached out her hand to greet them. This was going better than I thought; then she looked at Andy. She was shorter than myself so she had him bend down and whispered something in his ear which I would later ask him about but when she finished he smiled and nodded hugging her in the process. She returned back to the driver's seat and waited for us to say our final goodbyes. Kenzie and I went down the line hugging them and telling them to update us all the time. I stopped at Andy and hugged him with all of the strength in my little body. "I love you Andy" and I kissed him for the last time today. I told him I would call him when I got home to say goodnight and he nodded. We beeped as we turned to leave. It was a bittersweet ending but I know he would be back in October on another tour. I looked back at the band staring at our car knowing this wasn't "Goodbye forever" it was just "I'll see you later"**


	15. Chapter 15

**I am currently in the process of writing a sequel to this story and I'm very excited about where it could go. I'm glad I'm finished with this one but I have many expectations for the sequel but I'm not sure what it will be called just yet but hopefully the first chapter will be up soon. Thank you so much for reading this, I would absolutely love to hear from you guys on what you thought of it! **


End file.
